A peek in the life of Mike Schmidt
by friendsofshadows
Summary: This fanfiction is about Mike Schmidt and how he normally spends his days trying to figure out the story behind the mysterious pizzeria he works at. Which becomes a lot easier when one of his co-workers presents an old ex-employee to him.


Mike Schmidt found himself in a dark room, not knowing where he was he waited until his eyes got used to the dark and were able to make out some shapes. But they didn't. He tried looking around to the best of his ability but still found himself unable to see or make out anything trough the darkness. When suddenly, a bright light pierced trough the room. He used his hands in order to protect his eyes from the sharp light. He could now fully examine the room. It was spacious and the walls and floors were painted into a bright white color. The room had only a lonely chair standing in it in the middle of the room. The bright light came from the ceiling which had a ton of shining lamps. Mike looked around to find any means of escaping but didn't find any, no windows, no doors not even a small vent or so. slowly, he started panicking but stopped pulling himself back together.

"If I got in here there has to be a way to get out of here as well!"

He told himself. After what felt like hours of searching he sat down on the chair, telling himself to not panic over and over again. He suddenly felt incredibly lonely. Why was he here? How had he come in here? Where was he? Were just some of the many questions racing trough his head. He looked around him once more, discovering that the room hadn't changed in any means. Suddenly, he heard a beeping. It felt as if it was trying to tell him something... Now he remembered.

He was dreaming.

Mike Schmidt found himself in his bed, in his room. He just woke up from a horrible dream which he strangely remembered like it just really happened. When looking around his room trying to spot the device that woke him up he saw his alarm clock. He after a few seconds struggling to reach the 'OFF' button he reached far enough but fell out of his bed. He could remember placing it this way so he wouldn't just press the button and get back to sleep. He sighed, it was 8 pm. While for normal people this would be an absurd time to wake up for a night guard as Mike it was nothing more than normal. He could kick himself, when did he decide to wake up 4 hours before he had to arrive at his work? Already in a bad mood he slowly got out of his bed and made himself ready to get to work. Mike wouldn't say he lived in a big house, it was a modest small little house. He was planning to buy something bigger when he had the money for it thought. Now he needed to focus on keeping the job he had even if he didn't get payed many more than the minimum wage.

After dressing into his security outfit which he found suiting him pretty well he ate his breakfast; cornflakes and some milk. This is how it went everyday and this is how it will go at least until he gets enough money to change it. It's not like Mike liked working at that pizzeria but it wasn't like he had some sort of choice either. Looking at himself in the glass of the door leading to the little garden he had he thought about the matter. Telling himself that it would all get better, after this job he would at least have some kind of experience to put on a CV. Not like he had a diploma of some sort but it was a begin, right?

It had always been Mike's dream to travel the world, he wanted to go to London in particular. What wouldn't be happening any time soon. He didn't have any family anymore so hoping for some kind of inheritance would be stupid. After finishing his food he looked at the clock; it was just 9 PM. He decided to, despise the time already begin his walk to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It wasn't a long walk, 15 minutes maximum. So at 9:30 PM he arrived. Mike had only been working there for a couple of days so he didn't know a lot of names. This guy, his nickname was Phone Guy since he was the one leaving the new employees messages over the phone, was the first employee he saw when entering the pizzeria. It only closed by 11 PM so it was still filled with enthusiastic kids waiting for the last performance of their favorite mascots. He spotted Phone Guy on stage working on Chica, one of the mascots. When spotting Mike, he waved happily. Mike slowly walked trough the crowd, looking around as he went to his smiling co-worker.

'I see you've come to work yet again!' He said as if he couldn't believe it, before I could answer he continued; 'Anyway! Uh, we've got a new employee to help you with the night watch. His name is Fitzgerald, Jeremy. He uhm used to work here as a night guard just as you did. Before I took the job. For some... Reason... He returned. So you can hold each other company during your shifts. He isn't here yet, so... We'll have to wait with the... Introductions.'

Mike looked at him not sure how to react. Happy to have company or confused if to why would anyone _want_ to come back here? He decided to just nod and ask about the other thing he'd said.

'Why wouldn't I come back?'

He reacted rather suprised about the question and answered with a nervous tune. 'No reason...' he sighed 'Fritz left early today. And Vincent is just finishing up in the back. I wouldn't advice talking to him... He found himself in a rather... Bad mood after hearing that Jeremy would return. But good news! Fritz said he would come extra early tomorrow to say 'hi' to Jeremy and make up for leaving so early today!'

'Great.' Mike responded 'Anyway I'll leave you to... Whatever you're doing to Chica here.' And with that, he went backstage.

**AN:**** Thank you for reading the first chapter of my new fanfiction; Please do correct any bad grammar you may come across while reading this.**


End file.
